


Say something...

by yellowpretendingtobered



Series: (You Drive Me) Crazy [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpretendingtobered/pseuds/yellowpretendingtobered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say something I won't give up on you<br/>I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you<br/>Anywhere I would've followed you<br/>Say something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something...

**Author's Note:**

> Top five for today will be:
> 
> Top 5 Saddest character deaths:
> 
> 5\. Bobby Singer- Supernatural
> 
> 4\. Sebastian (I loved you, man)- Grimm
> 
> 3\. Sheriff Graham-Once Upon A Time 
> 
> 2\. Tommy Merlyn- Arrow
> 
> 1\. Jimmy- Falling Skies
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

"No. No. No," it was a chant that echoed through her mind and played itself in a constant string in the foundry. It sounded through the air beginning in breathy whispers that gradually turned into loud shouts. As her sight went from blurry to dark. The heart monitor was thrumming a constant tone but she could hear nothing over the roaring in her ears. 

She couldn't hold it in anymore. The last week had torn down all of her defenses. Everything that Felicity had was ripped from her until she could barely recognise herself. This, this was the last straw. 

She was broken.

Felicity exploded. Jumping from her space next to the stone cold exam table, where he lay still and unmoving, she ran to her desk. Her pen holder flew across the lair, shattering against the far wall. Pens flew like bombs, ricocheting off tables and chairs.

XXXXX  
"What are you staring at?" Felicity asked sitting at her desk cross legged researching a nameless villain.

"Nothing. Its just..." He paused his speech to move from his desk grabbing his jacket. "Its cute when you bite your pen. I'm going to get some coffee". She smiled as he walked out.   
XXXXX

Her chair sailed across the room. "You stupid son of a bitch!"

XXXXX  
"Have I ever told you how much I love the way you look in my shirts?" He asked playfulling pulling her closer by the collar of her borrowed shirt.

"Not as much as I love you taking it off of me," she answered nipping at his lips.  
XXXXX

Papers and manila files rained down like snow on a cold, heartless winters night. "How could you!?"

XXXXX  
"Seventy five!" 

"More like two. Ah-ah. Listen to reason. If we have two then each of us can have one at a time, they'll never need someone to play with, and its not too much for us to handle if one of us is alone one night"

"Okay. Fine. You win for now, Felicity. But don't cry to me when you start having empty nest syndrome...actually, do come to me. This factory is open whenever you want".  
XXXXX

"What do I do now!?" Her keyboard pieces scattered about the floor on impact. "I loved you! How could you do this to me! I gave you everything!" 

The mouse joined the remains of the pen holder. "My love!" 

The table holding Digg's discarded medical instruments was overturned. Scalpel caked with blood bounced a path on the concrete floor leaving a bloody trail in its wake. "My soul!"

"How could you leave me!?"

XXXXX  
"Want to know a secret?" 

"What is it Lis?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"What is it? I don't see a well anywhere..."

"I left some buns in the oven"

"So take them out?"

"Can't. These buns take a while," looking to her watch. "Should be another...eight months"  
XXXXX

After her beloved computer slammed down Felicity felt the fight leave her. Her tears were hot as they ran unchecked down her face. She collapsed into a pile on the floor, reminiscent of the used and broken parts laying beside her. 

Diggle walked over. Blood still staining most of his forearms and apparel. He fell to his knees pulling her in tight. Diggle rocked her in his arms for hours silently. Neither spoke a word. What could they say.

XXXXX  
"I can help. Just let me come"

"No. I will not bring my pregnant wife on this hunt no matter what she says. You can talk me through it"

"Come back safe" she said rubbing her stomachs softly. His hand joined her own. He left a soft kiss on her lips before stating, "I'll do my best"  
XXXXX

Everyone gathered in black to mourn their fallen love. They gave condolences to Felicity, Moira, and Thea alike. No one knew the true nature of his death. That was something she had to carry with her each morning. Once everyone was gone Felicity stood by his casket. She reached down entwining her fingers with his cold, unfeeling ones.

"Say something I won't give up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I'm reading a fic titled Say something I'm (not) giving up on you, and while its a great fic (different OTP) its made me incredibly sad and angst-y. I haven't been able to get the song out of my head. Then this hit me like a freight train.
> 
> Let me know what you think?


End file.
